Stranded
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Natalie and Marty become stranded at the Buchanon lodge together. How will Natalie react when Marty tells her the real reason that she has been interfering in her relationship with John. *Femslash*


Stranded

"I'm not going to let you leave Marty, not until we have this out. Why can't you stop torturing me? Is it because John chose me over you? Are you really such a pathetic jealous shrew?" Natalie asked as she pointed the shotgun in Marty's face. She had no other choice but to knock her out and take her to the Buchanan cabin before she told Jessica and John the truth about her affair with Brody.

"You're right Natalie...I'm jealous, but not because I want John back."

"Then why Marty? If you don't want John back then why have you been doing all of this?"

"Are you really so dense Natalie? I don't want John back...I want you."

"What?" Natalie asked. That was the last thing that she expected Marty to say.

"You heard me. I'm in love with you Natalie," Marty said as she pulled Natalie into a passionate kiss.

Natalie let herself get swept away in the moment as she kissed Marty back. Suddenly she pulled away and slapped her across the face. "You're lying...you're just messing with my head. I'm going to go and marry John. Once we are married and I know that you won't be able to interfere, I'll send somebody back for you," Natalie stated as she walked out into the cold.

_How dare Marty come up with this convoluted lie just to mess with my head? What if it isn't a lie? What would it be like if I slept with Marty?_ Natalie thought as she sat in the car.

She needed to get out of there before she did something that she would regret. She placed the key in the ignition and tried to start the car, but there was nothing. "What am I going to do?" she whispered as she realized that she was stranded with Marty Saybrooke.

XOXOXO

Natalie took a deep breath and walked back into the cabin. She paused as she saw Marty sitting by the fire, completely naked.

"What...what are you doing?" Natalie asked as she stared at her glistening vagina.

"I knew that you would be back and I wanted to make it really hard for you to walk away from me again," Marty said as she licked her lips.

"I...um...I had car trouble," Natalie said.

"We're stranded together, so you should...you should put your clothes back on," Natalie stuttered.

"Maybe you should take your clothes off and join me by the fire. I know that you want me, I can see the lust and curiosity in your eyes."

"You're just trying to break me and John up. You would do anything to get back in his pants even sleep with me," Natalie said trying to fight the lust that she was feeling. She had never wanted anybody as much as she wanted Marty and she didn't know if she had the will power to stay away from the temptation in front of her.

"Once again I don't want John, I want you. I think that we could really be good together if you would just stop fighting your feelings for me. I won't say anything to John if you still want him after you've been with me."

"I can't trust you...you're a liar that will say anything to get your own way. I'm calling a cab," Natalie said as she picked up the house phone.

"I'm not lying...I swear on Cole's life that I won't say a word to John. What do you say Natalie? Either way, I'm going to cum as I think about you," Marty said as she pushed her finger in and out of her hole. "But I really want to cum with you."

"Damn it Marty, I want to fuck you so bad," Natalie said as she hung up the phone and tore off of her clothes and lunged at her.

She bit down on Marty's lip as she pushed her tongue into her mouth, rubbing her vagina against hers.

"Ohhhh Gooodddd," Marty mumbled into the kiss.

Marty reached down and stroked both of their clits over and over again as Natalie sucked on her breasts bringing them both an ecstasy that was unlike any other pleasure that they had ever experienced.

"So tell me Natalie, do you want to go back to John or do you want to stay stranded here with me?" Marty asked.

XOXOXO

"Do you want to go back to John or do you want to stay stranded here with me?" Marty asked.

"That was...what we just shared was absolutely incredible, but I'm not sure that I can leave John for you."

"So you're going to leave me like everybody else?" Marty asked as she sat up.

"I didn't say that...I can't leave you, not after what we just shared. I guess, what I'm saying is...I would like to stay stranded with you for a little longer before I make my decision about me and John," Natalie explained.

"I can live with that, so tell me Natalie, what do you want to do now?" Marty asked.

"I want to use this on you," Natalie said as she held up Clint's shotgun.

"For months now, I've thought about blowing you away with one of these babies and I think it's time that I make my fantasy come true."

"You're still going to shoot me?"

"No, but I am going to blow you away. Lay down and relax," Natalie said as she removed the ammunition from the gun.

"Do you trust me?" Natalie asked as she pushed the barrel of the gun into Marty's snug vagina.

"Mmmmmm" Marty moaned as Natalie pushed against her clit with the barrel of the shot gun.

"Are you ready to be blown away?" Natalie asked as she squeezed her nipples roughly.

"Yes...please, blow me away," Marty pleaded. The pleasure was so intense and she was so close to cumming.

Natalie pumped the gun in and out of Marty as they both released themselves of their bodily fluid.

"Oh god...that was intense," Marty breathed.

"I...I think I'm in labor," Natalie whispered as she removed the gun and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Marty asked as she sat up.

"I'm positive...my water just broke," Natalie whispered as she looked at the puddle on the floor.

XOXOXO

Marty got out of bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me stranded here?" Natalie said as she sank to the floor in pain.

Marty ran out the door and to the car. The snow felt so cold against her bare feet, but she didn't care. She climbed into the car and tried to start it, but it was dead. It was true...they were completely stranded there.

She ran back inside and found Natalie on the floor.

"Why would you just leave me...I need you," Natalie sobbed.

"I wasn't leaving you, I wanted to see if I could get the car to start so that I could take you to the hospital, but it's not going to start. We're completely on our own," Marty explained.

"You could call for an ambulance."

"The house phone is dead, I tried it when you left earlier."

"Oh...my...god. What are we going to do?" Natalie asked.

"It's okay Natalie. I'm going to deliver the baby. I need you to breath for me and push only when I tell you to," Marty said as she propped up Natalie's legs.

She reached her fingers into Natalie's hole and could feel the head of the baby rubbing against her fingers.

"I need you to push," Marty said.

Natalie pushed and pushed as she cried from the pain and pressure. "I...I can't do this."

"Yes you can Natalie, the baby is almost out. Just push one more time and then the pain will be over," Marty coached.

Natalie took a deep breath and then pushed the baby out into Marty's waiting hands. She wrapped him in her shirt and handed him to Natalie as John walked in.

"Oh my god...Natalie, you had the baby. Why are you both naked?" John asked.

XOXOXO

"Why are you both naked?" John asked.

"When we were stranded, I told Natalie how I really felt about her and we made love for hours," Marty explained.

"You cheated on me with Marty?" John asked as he looked at Natalie.

"Don't act so hurt John...surely you understand that sometimes people cheat...Isn't that what you told me when you cheated on me with Natalie?" Marty reminded him.

"So what Marty? Was this whole thing some sadistic way of paying me back?"

"No...I really love Natalie and I know that she loves me too."

"Do you love her Natalie?" John asked.

"I'm sorry John, I never meant for you to get hurt, but she's right...I love her."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. I love her too and I still love you. Maybe we could all form some kind of relationship," John offered as he licked his lips at the excitement of the possibility.

"What do you think?" Natalie asked as she looked at Marty.

"I think that's the best idea that John's ever had," Marty said as she leaned in and kissed him and Natalie at the same time.

"Let's get these two to the hospital," John said as he handed Marty the baby and picked Natalie up in his arms.

"Maybe we can come back here after we're released from the hospital," Natalie said as they walked out the door.

"I love that idea...being stranded is definitely filled with possibilities," John said as he winked at Marty.

The End


End file.
